K`Crydon Katana
K`Crydon Katana or 'lone wolf' was born and left to die in the plains of Mandalore. A man that soley goes by the name of Ender, found Katana and brought him to the hidden base of the notorious BlackFire Assasins. Ender trained him in various forms of martial arts, teaching him everything from stealth kills to using the tradition Katana sword, which is made from a rare alloy that has more durability than the durasteel beams found upon a capital ship. He rose through the sect and earned respect and soon, gained his own squad. He also stood out as the doctor of the group. He read books on anatomy and emergency medical care, making him a valuble asset to the sect. The Beginning of the End Katana was 21 when the sect met its fateful end. A combined group of pirates, smugglers and bounty hunters, formed a raid on the hidden assassin base. The raiders were all trying to find out the alloy used for the assassins swords. The assasins were outnumbered 15 to 1 but managed to beat down the invaders. Once the dust settled, all the invaders were dead. But none of the assasins survived either. Katana rose up, wounded and weak from blood loss, found that everyone including his life long mentor and good friend Ender, had perished in the conflict. A Time for Change Katana with no one to turn to, treked for days to the nearest city. He was wounded but managed to clean and dress himself. He stayed in the city for weeks, doing various jobs for quick cash. Katana was known to be an alcoholic, and usually spent it on his favorite drink, Sledgehammer Martini, rather than a more valuble item such as food and water. One night, as he strode around the city, He passed a Imperial Recruitment Office. It has always interested him to join the army, as many of his targets were rebellion officers, which made him grow a distaste for the alliance. He walked in where a recruitment officer by the name of Axe Vulcan briefly explaned the details on enlistment. He signed up and was drafted into the Imperial Army. Imperial Service When Katana was first in the academy, he had four classmates: Rho Galfona, Stephen Barraclough, Matthew Bassett and Atton Onazi. The four studied together in the academy and completed their exams. Matthew hit a terrible end as after only two days of being accepted, he was dishonorably discharged. One day Katana was at the Ord Kuat Cantina, a bar for navy personnel. There he witnessed his two friends Rho and Stephen arrested after shooting a navy lieutenenant commander. Both were detained. Atton Onazi however, stuck with Katana. But when the two were on Carida and Katana boarded a transport to head off on a mission, Atton remained on Carida, leaving Katana alone and basically being the only trooper from that class to actually become a part of the Army. On the contrary to losing all of his classmates, Katana gained some friends. Sergeant First Class Doombringer, Sergeant First Class Aurelius, Staff Sergeant Saalar, and Corporal Bambar Nookta. They group participated in an army training scenario and achieved their objectives like a band of brothers. During missions, Katana is usually positioned as a Sniper due to his assassin background. On his first mission, he stunned his whole group when he picked off incoming hostiles with neck shots. Katana has been known to aim for the neck rather than the head as it is more of a challenge to hit, and the victim usually is able to feel the intense pain for a while before he succumbs drowning in his own blood. It is a cruel tactic but all his comrades will agree that they are glad that Katana is on their side. Standard Imperial Protocol is to ignore casulties during fights. Although in some rare cases, human combat medics are used. The ratio of Imperial Combat Medics to standard soldiers in the army is approximately 10,000 to 1, being the fact that the army usually ignores it's casulties or medevac its officers to the nearest starship. Since Katana was a soldier and knew emergency medicine, he was also charged along with sniping with the job of trying to revive units that could be saved, soley for the purpose for them to fight for the empire once again. After one year of service, Katana had reached the rank of E-10 Command Sergeant, the highest enlisted rank. Katana was appointed by Brigadier General Mintaka Kyuzo as the Imperial Medical Director for the Imperial Medical Corps. With this title, Katana began to train units from all branches on Combat Medicine. At completion of the course, Katana awarded the graduates with combat medic certifications. Imperial Discharge As Katana continued his role of Combat Medic and Medical Director, he became more ane more disinterested in the life of a soldier. He soon became disgusted with the thought of killing another individual. The Empire had yet to create their own medical faction, and Katana thought of an idea. Katana drew up a plan in which he would join a medical faction for a time and gain a formal education in medicine, and later come back to the empire with his new found knowledge. This idea was soon rejected by the Army High Command. Katana, realizing that nothing should stop him from becoming a doctor, fled imperial service. If he had stayed in service for less than a month after he had left, Katana would have been commissioned as a Second Lieutenant. Quotes "What we do, is so that others may live" Category:Individuals